


Such Is the Way of Love

by fearless_colors



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Affection, Boys In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Tenderness, True Love, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_colors/pseuds/fearless_colors
Summary: A peek at a day in Alec and Magnus' life. A day of fluff and love.





	Such Is the Way of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my very first attempt to write a fanfic of any sort. I wrote this when Shadowhunters was still in production and hadn't aired, back in season one. At the time we didn't know whether Alec was going to have blue eyes on the show or not. Therefore, I went with the book canon. However, I wrote this with Matt and Harry in mind.

_Saturday morning – Magnus’ loft – Brooklyn_

 

You could hear the commute of everyday NYC life outside. Chairman Meow was enjoying his food in his special rainbow-paws-patterned bowl. Magnus  was standing in the kitchen, wearing black silk pajama pants with a silk star studded night-blue-sky-patterned robe; the color of Alec’s eyes. This was probably the most subtle robe Magnus possessed. While he was waiting for the coffee to brew, images of the night before played in front of his eyes like a film sequence.

_His fingers intertwined with Alec’s against the sheets. Alec biting down on his lip. The warmth of Alec’s body. Alec’s sweet voice calling his name while in ecstasy. The feel of Alec’s fingers on his skin. The passionate kisses…_

A faint smirk shaped on Magnus’ lips. He shook off the memory and poured the coffee into Alec’s favorite mug and made his way to the bedroom. Alec was probably out of the shower by now, he thought to himself. Chairman Meow was done savoring his breakfast and was now licking his paws. Magnus arrived just as Alec was pulling up his pants, with his back to the door. For a moment Magnus just leaned into the door frame marveling at the sight in front of him; the Shadowhunter’s smooth muscles adorned with new and faded runes.

“Your stamina rune has faded.”

Alec turned his head, smiling, as he picked up his shirt from the floor. “It’s your fault!” And he gave Magnus a teasingly accusing look. “Not that I’m complaining,” he said putting on his shirt.

Magnus shrugged with a smile, went to him and handed him the coffee.“Here! Freshly brewed, my love.”

Alec gratefully took the cup and took a whiff.“Mmm…it smells good.” Then he took a sip and added, “Tastes good too!”

Magnus went to lean on the desk in the corner watching Alec enjoying his coffee.

“So, I was thinking we could go to this amazing Thai restaurant I know for lunch...just a few blocks away. And maybe later we make ourselves a relaxing evening here. What do you say?”

“I can’t. I have to go back to the Institute. Jace and I have to do patrol tonight.”

_“It’s Saturday, Alec!”_

“Shadowhunters don’t do weekends, Magnus,” he responded while putting on his jacket.

Magnus, clearly frustrated, frowned and said, “I don’t see you all week because you’re busy hunting. Now I can’t even have you on the weekend?”

Alec, fastening the last dagger into his boot, said, “You had me last night.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec went to him, stood in front of the warlock, staring into his mesmerizing cat eyes and said, “I _am_ a Shadowhunter. This is what I do, Magnus. I’d rather spend every moment with you. You know that. Don’t you?”

Magnus knew that. He also knew that the Nephilim’s first duty was to serve their angelic purpose; protecting humans from demons. He knew what he had signed up for when he had started dating one of the Angel’s children. He wasn’t acting childish. All he wanted was to spend time with the person he loved even if he _was_ a Shadowhunter. Was that too much to ask?

Alec cupped his face with one hand. Magnus kissed it and said, “I know.”

Alec put their foreheads together. “I promise to make it up to you.” Then he leaned in to brush his lips softly against Magnus’.

“You could make it up to me now.”

The kiss deepened. The next thing Alec knew Magnus had pulled him close by his belt loops and instead of resisting Alec had given into it. The scent of sandalwood coming off of Magnus’ skin was intoxicating. Magnus didn’t want to let go.

He wanted Alec here. He wanted him now. Never letting go.

Magnus had already unzipped Alec’s pants as he, barely able to catch his breath, broke the kiss. Breathing hard, he said, “Magnus…I have to go.”

Magnus nodded slowly while kissing down Alec’s neck. “Uhum…in a minute.” And he continued brushing his lips on Alec’s skin.

“I really have to go.” Butterflies had already started fluttering in Alec's stomach.

“I know.”

And before Alec could protest again Magnus crushed his lips hard against Alec’s and led his fingers up his spine under his shirt. Alec’s mind was going numb. He knew he had to leave. Duty was calling but his legs were not willing to move. He wanted to stay here and melt into the warlock’s embrace and never leave it again.

“By the Angel…I…I could call Jace and…”

Magnus’ warm fingers were unleashing sparks on his skin with every touch.

“You totally should. I swear to have you back at the Institute in a blink of an eye, handsome. Don’t go.”

That did it! That was all Alec needed; the hurt and plea in Magnus’ voice. Heart had triumphed over mind.

Alec responded by lowering Magnus’ robe, baring his shoulders. His honey-colored skin felt hot under his touch. Fingers twining into the other’s hair. Tongues battling for victory. Breaths picking up speed. It was just the two of them. Nothing else existed. Just as Magnus’ fingers found their way downward inside Alec’s pants, the phone rang.

It was Alec’s.

“Don’t answer it, love.”

_“Uhmm…ah…Magn…”_

And the phone rang again.

“Maybe I should answer it.” And Alec broke away.

“Ugh, _nooo!_ ”

Alec fished out his phone out of his jacket and answered the call by the third ring.

“Hey, Jace. What’s up?”

“It’d better be urgent, blondie!” called Magnus from where he was leaning back on his hands, half naked and annoyed.

Alec lifted a finger as a sign of silence. His face had gotten all serious.

“Ok, I’ll be right there.” Then he ended the call, still a frown on his face.

“You’re so hot when you’re concentrating.”

The frown left Alec’s face. “Whatever,” he said and zipped up his pants.

“So, you’re gonna leave me all hot and bothered here by myself?”

“I have to. The Institute has picked up unusual demon activities around Manhattan. We have to check it out right away.” Alec leaned in and gave Magnus a quick kiss. “I’ll see you later.” Then he left the room.

Before Magnus could respond the door of the apartment shut behind Alec.

“Bye.”

 

* * *

 

_Sunday morning – 3 AM – Magnus’ loft – Brooklyn_

 

It had been such a boring Saturday without Alec. Magnus hadn’t even had any clients to keep him busy. He had ordered Thai for lunch and then watched a marathon of Elizabeth Taylor movies on TCM. Back in the day he had visited her often on set and had even been present at all her eight weddings!

…It was 3 AM now and Alec hadn’t come back yet. Magnus was still lying awake in bed when he finally heard the apartment door open and close. There were those familiar footsteps. He saw a tall shape of a young man enter the room. It was dark in the bedroom. The only light coming through the windows was from the diner across the street. He saw Alec shrugging out of his gear.

“You’re back, handsome.”

Alec smiled at him and came and sat on the edge of the bed. Magnus could smell the night air on him. He put his hand on Alec’s back. He could feel his heartbeats. Alec’s heartbeats had such a relaxing effect on Magnus. It always had.

Alec began taking off his boots and socks. “I’ll jump quickly in the shower.”

“I’ll be here.”

A few minutes later, Alec was back at Magnus’ side, sliding under the covers. He leaned down and kissed Magnus on the mouth.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Why are you still awake?” Alec traced a line down Magnus’ face with his finger.

“I couldn’t sleep. I was waiting for you.”

Alec smiled and kissed him again; a soft and gentle kiss. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist. They continued kissing, water droplets falling off Alec’s wet hair onto Magnus’ face.

“I’m sorry I had to leave today,” whispered Alec and then brushed his lips against Magnus’ throat.

Magnus closed his eyes, a brief shiver running down his spine. “It’s ok, Alexander. You’re here now.”

Alec’s kisses took a downward direction, to Magnus’ chest, then down to his stomach. Magnus raked his fingers through Alec’s hair. The tingly feeling from this morning was back in his stomach. He knew where this was going.

“Alec, baby…”

“Hmm..?”

“What are doing?”

Alec lifted his head and said, “I’m making it up to you.”

“Not that I don’t like where this is going but…”

“But what? Are you tired?”

“No, that’s not it. I just want to lie down here with you. That’s all.”

“Oh…ok.”

Alec lifted himself up and lay down facing Magnus. Magnus laid a palm on Alec’s cheek caressing it gently.

“I just wanna look at you. I missed you. I missed your pretty face.”

Alec gave him a shy smile. “You know, I’ve taken Sunday off.”

Magnus’ eyebrows went up in disbelief. “I thought Shadowhunters don’t do weekends?” Then he led his fingers down to Alec’s shoulder making small circles on his skin.

“Well, you know there’s a first for everything. I told Izzy I needed to spend time with the High Warlock of Brooklyn or else he wouldn’t forgive me.”

Magnus flashed his famous Cheshire Cat grin and said, “Oh, did you now? Wow, I’m impressed. Heart before duty. You’re full of surprises, Alexander Lightwood.”

And then he kissed Alec gently on the mouth. When he drew back, his eyes were shining. Alec could see a certain glow in those yellow-green eyes. And they stared at each other for a long moment while lying there in the shadows with only the diner’s neon sign flashing patterns on their bodies.

_Sometimes, you don’t need to say the words. If the connection is deep and true, you understand one another even without words. Such is the way of love._


End file.
